


Meeting Castiel

by Rose_The_Reaper



Series: The Adventures of Blake Silvester and the Winchester Brothers [2]
Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 04:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13092615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_The_Reaper/pseuds/Rose_The_Reaper
Summary: Blake is caught off guard by a demon and Dean calls Castiel to help her out.





	Meeting Castiel

It had been a few months since I joined up with my half-brothers, Sam and Dean Winchester. We were currently tracking down a horde of demons in a big city in Tennessee. My brothers had recently left to go dig up some more information on the city and where the demons might be located. I was stuck behind doing research, but I didn’t mind. I had a quiet motel room to myself. I did research until I got bored, then decided to hop in the shower. When I got out, I wrapped a towel tightly around myself and moved to the sink. I reached for the toothpaste but ended up knocking it to the floor.

“Dammit.” I muttered as I reached down to pick it up. When I stood back up and looked in the mirror, a housekeeper was behind me.

“Holy shit!” I yelled. “You startled me.”

“I’m very sorry Miss, I knocked but there was no answer.” She said.

“Wait, I had the door chain locked.” I said and the housekeeper smiled, her eyes going black.

“Oh come on!” I said, pushing her out of the way as I ran to where my duffel bag was.

“Damn Winchesters and you’re meddling,” she said, pushing me to the ground.

“I’m a Silvester, not a Winchester,” I said with a laugh as I got up. I grabbed my duffel bag and removed my angel blade.

“How did you get one of those?” the demon asked.

“A dumbass demon gave it to me.” I said, adjusting my towel.

The demon suddenly darted behind me before I could react. She wrestled the blade from my hand then plunged the blade into my stomach.

“Shit.” I said, sinking to the floor, clutching the wound.

“You’re done.” The demon said, raising the blade when Sam and Dean burst into the room.

“Back off bitch.” Dean said.

“Damn. You boys are ruining our girl talk.” The demon said, then exited its vessel.

“Sam get the housekeeper, I got Blake.” Dean said, rushing over to me.

“I can’t believe I’m going to die naked.” I said with a weak laugh that turned into a cough.

“You’re not dying here.” Dean said.

There was a sound of flapping wings and suddenly a man in a beige trench-coat was in front of me.

“Who the hell is this?” I asked.

“I am Castiel, an angel of the Lord.”

“What’s he doing here?” I asked Dean.

“I called him here to help you.” Dean said, backing up and letting Castiel move to crouch next to me.

“I was born and raised a hunter and I’ll die a hunter. I don’t want some pansy ass angel escorting me to heaven like some bitch.” I said.

“I’m here to heal you.” Castiel said.

“Well what are you bloody waiting for? I’m dying here.” I said between coughs.

Castiel gently moved my hand away from the wound and placed his hand over it. A warmth emitted from his hand and spread throughout my body. He stood up and I looked at the area where the wound was. It was gone and not even a scar was left.

“Thank you.” I said.

“You’re welcome.” Castiel said, then turned to Dean. “Who is this woman?”

“This is Blake Silvester, our half-sister. She’s a hunter like us.”

“I see. I normally would not do this, but seeing as you have Winchester blood, I suppose I can make an exception. If you need me, don’t hesitate to call.” Castiel said.

“What’s your number then?” I asked and Dean burst into laughter.

“I do not have a number.” Castiel said. “To call me, simply pray or call my name.”

“Thanks.” I said.

There was a sound of flapping wings and Castiel was gone.

“Well that was awkward.” I said. “I’m going to go put clothes on.”

“Thank God. No one wants to see your unshaved legs.” Dean complained.

“Whatever.” I muttered as I went to the bathroom to change.

“So how’d the demon get in?” Sam asked when I left the bathroom. “I thought we told you to put up traps and sigils to keep them out.”

“I forgot.” I said, looking down.

“You nearly got killed because of your stupidity.” Dean said.

“I know! I’m sorry!” I yelled. “It won’t happen again.”

“It better not. Next time we might not be there to save your ass.” Dean said.

“Did you find where the demons are staying?” I asked, changing the subject.

“Yeah. There’s about three of them.” Sam said.

“Cool, let’s go.” I said.

“You’re not going anywhere.” Dean said.

“What? Why?”

“See it as a time out for screwing up.”

“Dean that’s not fair.”

“If you don’t like it go home.” Dean said, grabbing his stuff then leaving the room, slamming the door behind him.

“Damn it.” I said, tears beginning to form.

“Hey, come here.” Sam said, pulling me in for a hug.

“I just want to help.” I cried.

“I know, but just listen to him for today. He won’t hesitate in shipping you back to Delaware.” Sam said.

“I’m sorry I messed up.” I sniffled.

“Hey, we all make mistakes. Just make sure you man the fort while we’re gone, okay?”

“Got it.” I said, pulling away to begin to fortify the motel room. Sam left the room, leaving me alone. Once the windows and doors were lined with salt. I made a salt circle in the middle of the room and sat in the middle of it with my angel blade next to me.

I let my mind wander and eventually began thinking about Castiel. He was very tall but then again, everyone was taller than me. His eyes were cold and blue. His attire was very put-together and that definitely made him more attractive.

“Castiel.” I said softly, musing about his good looks.

There was a flutter of wings and suddenly Castiel was standing in front of me.

“You called?” he asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Oh I didn’t mean to.” I said.

“I’ll leave then.”

“No wait!” I yelled. “Can you keep me company? Dean says he’ll send me home if I try to help out.”

“I suppose I can until someone else needs me.”

My eyes glanced to his tie and I immediately thought of him using it to tie my wrists together.

“You want me to tie your wrists together?” Castiel asked, voicing my thoughts.

“What?” I shrieked.

“It’s what you just thought.” He stated.

“You can read minds?” I squeaked.

“Yes. Did you not know this?”

“No.” I said, feeling my face grow warm.

“Are you alright? Your face is getting a bit red.”

“I’m fine.” I muttered, while thinking that I was not.

“No you’re not.”

“Stop reading my thoughts!” I yelled.

“Sorry.” Castiel said.

“Can I call you Cas?” I asked, switching the subject.

“I guess so.” He said.

“Have you ever played poker Cas?”

“What’s poker?” he asked, furrowing his brows together.

“I’ll teach you.” I said, grabbing a deck of cards from my bag. “Let’s begin.”


End file.
